Dragonic Arc
by topaz3
Summary: I know you all hate me for deleting that story 'The Dragon child of Remnant'. Long explanation. I felt that I made my oc a little too OP and she didn't show much character. I also didn't really mention much of the RWBY characters. I just made everything too easy and some didn't make any sense. This will be both same yet different.
1. Chapter 1

**Let me tell you a story...**

 **Dragons.**

 **A beast of legends, destroyers of humanity, a creature with unlimited power. They were hunted down and were trophies of victory to others.**

 **This story is about a dragon that fell in love with a human woman.**

 **Even though the dragons were turning extinct, one Dragon managed to survive. It did it's best to stay hidden away from the world. One day a human found him, the Dragon, still injured from the hunt, refused it's help. But the girl was stubborn, eventually he agreed.**

 **The human girl taught him the happiness and sadness of humanities. The girl then grew into a woman. They spend time together. Overtime they experienced an emotion that they both had for each other.**

 **Love.**

 **Love comes in many different ways. They loved each other very much. The Dragon attained a human form and they both got married. But good times come to an end.**

 **The hunters came and decided to take care of the last Dragon left. The forbidden couple knew that they would be in fate's hall of judgement. The day they would perish.**

 **The forbidden couple knew that eventually they would meet their end. Like a certain star-cross lovers, they ended their lives.**

 **Or did they?**

 **No one knows where or what happened to the bodies. But there were claims of a creature of imagination.**

She limped through the rugged forest ignoring the pain in her feet. Her long brown hair in tangles and matted with dirt and hints of charcoal. Her hand that can still move was clutching the tree trunk trying to stand. Her throat was dry and she was exhausted and hungry.

She was in a battle. A battle that no child or man should never hear. It was a battle for the future of Remnant. She and another warrior were sent to stop the one who shall never be mentioned. But everything went wrong. That person had back up and she didn't think straight when that happened. It ended up with a cost. She shouldn't have brought anyone for help.

She kept limping her way out of the forest until she saw grassy plains with the only eye that can still see. She was starting to see blurs when she was almost at flat land. No, she can't die, not yet. She new that she was losing a lot of blood when she escaped the horrible battle. She felt gravel pavement on her heels. Was she in civilization. She dropped to her knees and hissed in pain. Her vision turned black and she slumped down.

'I'm so sorry Summer... I hope I'm forgiven in the future...'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was walking back home. His sleeveless hoodie and shorts were covered in mud. The only things clean were his white shirt and shoes that he wore. The kids from his school liked bullying him and threw mud at him today.

He stopped when he saw someone passed out on the walkway. He couldn't see the person's face over the dirty, long hair but he knew it was a woman. Her body was covered in a dark red tattered cloak. One of her arms stuck out of her cloak revealing bleeding cuts on it. He knew that she was severely injured and needs help fast. He carefully ran in the house.

"Mom! Mom! Someone passed out in front of our house! She's injured!"

A blonde woman came out of one of the rooms in the house.

"Jaune, calm down. I'll help her."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **A/n: I know you all hate me for deleting that story 'The Dragon child of Remnant'. It's a long explanation. I felt that I made my oc a little too OP and she didn't show much character. I also didn't really mention much of the RWBY characters. I just made everything too easy and some didn't make any sense. Most of this story will have some similarities to the original but the story and plot will be different and same at once. This will start when Jaune is 10 and Ritsu is still alive. Please support this reboot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune was worried about the lady that was injured. Even though his mom treated her wounds she said that the lady was sleeping and to wait for her to wake up.

He wanted to know if the lady was okay...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A crimson eye opened looking at a cream colored ceiling. She thought that she was dead. She sat up feeling extreme pain on her torso. She looked down to see her chest was bandaged.

She looked around and saw that she was in a room. Someone must've found her and nursed her back to health. Almost her whole body was bandaged and she felt bandages on her right eye. Her regular clothes were replaced by a hospital gown. She only stared as the door opened revealing a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes holding a clipboard.

"I see your awake", the woman said to her.

"Uh, yeah but where am I?", the brunette asked.

"Your in a small town outside from Vale", the blonde said. "I am Dr. Arc, my son found you outside of my house. Can you please tell me your name?"

"Ritsu... Tachibana", the brunette replied.

"Okay Ms. Tachibana, can you tell me how you got injured", Mrs. Arc said as she wrote something down.

Ritsu's eye widened, she never want to mention that battle ever again. It was horrible and she should have stopped there. She kept her composure and her cool.

"It's... something I don't want to talk about ever again", she said.

"I see", Dr. Arc said as she scribbled again. "You are still injured even though you're using you're aura. I highly advise that you should rest for a few weeks."

Ritsu nodded as the doctor left the room. She looked down at her bandaged hands. She took a deep breath. She remembered what happened that time. It was a mistake that she had made.

She just murdered a family's happiness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He wants to see if the lady is alright, just a quick peek. He slowly opened the door and saw the lady sleeping. He crawled down to be sneaky and take a look.

"If you're trying to spy on me you're gonna need to do a better job..."

He stopped crawling and looked up at the lady looking down at him.

"Your okay!"

"Yes I'm okay. What do you want?" Ritsu asked.

"I wanted to see you be all better!" Jaune said as his eyes sparkled.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry", she said.

"Are you a huntress?"

"I am. I was doing a mission but... something happened and I got really hurt", Ritsu replied.

"That's really bad!"

"I think you should get up cause it's not good to stay on the floor", she said as she bent down.

"Okay!" He said as he was climbing up the bed.

"Wait I-", he already climbed up with a smile on his face.

'Well this kid has some energy on him that's for sure', Ritsu thought.

"So what's being a hunter like!?" Jaune asked with stars in his eyes.

Ritsu took a deep breath. "Being a hunter is really hard. You have a lot of responsibility in this career. No one actually cares about being a hero in it, it's about the lives they save. It's a large burden to carry. But we do whatever we can to make it right."

The eyes in the little boy's eyes never stopped shinning. It reminded her of the children she had. She mentally frowned when she thought of someone.

'What did I do wrong with her?' She thought.

"Miss, are you okay?"

She looked down at the little boy and caressed his hair. "I'm fine. What's your name?"

"My name is Jaune Arc!" The boy said proudly.

"You can call me Ritsu", she said.

"Did mom fix you?" Jaune asked as he saw her bandaged hands.

'So he's the doctor's son', she thought. "Yes but it will take me some time to start moving around."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chaos, blood, despair.

That is what happened that time. That woman was stubborn when she told her to leave. But the woman knew that doing that would be one step to having her children have a better, more safer life. Why didn't she listen to her?

It was like that war she was involved with a few years ago. Those murderers and thieves were nothing but a nuisance that must repent for their crimes. That damn woman was a bit of a problem to beat but she did almost get her. Then again, that was the reason how she met her husband anyway.

Ritsu looked through the window of the room she was in. The night sky showed brilliant colored stars. She knew that somewhere her family was watching her, and she can never reunite with them.

She closed her eyes and softly sang.

"No need for a magic to stop time,

No spell can achieve what I feel.

Love bounding through every hour, joy lights a new day.

Tied me tight to a cross as I look longing at the sky.

Penitence for your crime, Penitence and your life.

If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers

Penitence for your crime, Penitence and your life.

If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed.

No hand to help her find her way."

She sigh deeply as she felt her throat itch. She poured a glass of water from the nightstand and drank it. That child she met earlier, Jaune she believed his name was. That child is full of hope and dreams, such a pure child. He told her that he wanted to be a huntsman. He has the drive to become one and knows the right thing to do. But if he is going to be a huntsman he will need a lot of training. Maybe that child could be her new heir...

She closed her eyes thinking if she'll make the right choice in it. But in the meantime, rest is important to her now.

 **Welp, that's all. I don't own anything but this story and happy Thanksgiving everybody. Sorry I was late, I have school and it's been pretty busy...**


End file.
